In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of capturing articles of commerce displayed on goods shelves while moving a plurality of cameras and counting the quantities of individual articles based on their outline feature data. Patent literature 2 discloses a technique of determining the presence/absence of an article based on the RF energy amount of a response signal to an interrogation signal from an RFID reader.